Mafia Olde Style
| image = File:Mafia_old_style.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Lost in space | link = Mafia old style | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = January 25, 2009 | winningfaction = Indy | roster = # player #Prince_Marth85 #Peace / Crazypainter #IDoNotExist #Social Darwin #Rainthinker #GreyCells #Joe's Student #JarZe #Reaymond #SomeGuy #Slick #Lemonymelon #Impervious #Fox #Riranor #Star_Tiger | first = Riranor & Rainthinker | last = | mvp = SomeGuy | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Lost in space based on own design. It began on January 25, 2009 and ended in a Indy win in N4 (February 2nd). Game Mechanics Rules ALL players have secret/extra ability... Innocents have on kill role only - they need to act and think carefully Secret - everyone has one (Block/save/spy/kill and vote rigging included).... except those that are not posting two post per lynch with substance .... if repeated then 2/3 chance of ability and so on till you vanilla then die Role reveal by self will mean 50/50 chance of ability reduction that night Innocents and Mafia have one Freemason each - they know who they are but not each other,.. One dies, the other dies too. Role Description Mafia Win when independent is dead and the innocents are dead (or overpowered) - Have BTSC - know who the suicide bomber is. Elect an Innocent to kill every night #Don - Cool under pressure and will stake steps to control the town. #Bank Roller - Likes to invest here there and everywhere - with the mobs money. #Thief - into everything literally - chock your wallet if you see him around. #Bodyguard - Brutal so watch what you say when the don is around. #Goon - does as he is told. Well, tries to. Innocents Win when the Mafia and Independent are dead no BTSC unless.... *Doc and healer meet at night *Inspector discovers spy. #Vigilante - Kills at night. Can not die Night one, can not accidentally kill defender. Can not die while protected by the defender who he does not know. #Defender - Knows the Vigilante, keeps safe 100% at night, can not save any other. #Inspector - PMs me a player name 2/3 chance sucess. #Doc - saves any player any night - if self 50/50 chance of fail. #Healer - saves - 2/3 chance. #Spy - picks a player - I give role - Known by the suicide bomber. #Medical Examiner - 2/3 chance of discovering the dead's ID (day action).Can not tell the classified information to general public. I PM the Sheriff of sucess (Max two people will know the ID of dead only) #Sheriff - can arrest during day to prevent lynch, player is 100% safe that day and night (50/50 reveal next day) PM player name before end of day, not the same player twice in a row. Can not arrest self #Mayor - can choose to end the day vote early twice - (notes last accepted post number to stop vote) - host will lynch there and then.. (even if Host is asleep ) #Suicide bomber - If lynched, player last to vote has 1/3 chance to live too by choosing a wire to cut (role will be revealed) - killed at night 2/3 chance of exploding and killing attacker - choosing wire) Independent - win as last man standing or if kills vigilante. #Failed Prosecutor - Kills every night after N1 Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game *N1..Ist night nerves, three people use saves - no effect and two had no other saves *N2.. Mafia grp target IDNE/defender, and use kat's thief on imp/vig to kill jarzee/doc Who saved Vig, but reaymond blocked kat with a pm 30mins to go, So SG's attack on Imp/vig failed *N3.. ME saved impy instead of Doc, who was already doing that,save the doc or wait another night wld be best *Maybe, the bomber could have tried to draw fire for a 2/3 chance *Coincidence 1 the Freemason chosen as a target by the F/mason *Coincidence 2 Spy investigates Slick (M.E.) and ends up on his slab next night :) *Coincidence 3 Doc saves the vig, not the defender - did he see the danger. *Coincidence 4 JS (Don) and SD (Mayor) both double vote Marth (innocent) not that the count mattered Despite the 1 for 1 N1 luck, opening of roles didn't help. And two failed lynches.... :lol: Taking CP was a good move, she had a day kill in hand - oh_OH! Sheriff had a day kill too - but SG had a save - extra lucky I enjoyed hosting it - hope it was good for you But hey it was fun. Maybe if reaymond held back on Bomber, he may have attained a kill by drawing the Mafia and exploding on 2/3 chance. Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Some Guy - Failed Prosecutor Ada Charnz Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Joe's Student - Mafia D Don Wunderin #Peace - CP - Mafia Mafia Goon Arty Chowkes - Killed by Vigilante N3 #Kathleen - Mafia Thief Lester Leevuwiv - Lynched D3 #Reaymond - Suicide Bomber Ann Gerry #Social Darwin - Mayor Jan Itorr #Grey Cells - Sheriff Nick Ezee #JarZe - Doctor Dr I.Makeuwel - Killed by Mafia N3 #Some Guy - Failed Prosecutor Ada Charnz #akaslickster - Medical Examiner Reg E Strarr #!mpervious - Vigilante Vic Torry - Killed by Ada N4 #Prince Marth - Inspector Ins. Lukiman - Lynched D2 #IDoNotExist - Defender Jite Qwando - Killed by Mafia N2 #Lemomymelon - Healer Paul ItovLynched D1 #Riranor - Mafia BR B.A Lendurr - Dead N1 (Freemason) #RainThinker - Spy Ivor Biknooze - Killed by Mafia N1 (Freemason) #Star Tiger - Mafia BG Bo de Garde - Killed By Vigilante N2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games